


Do They Even...

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Stiles Stilinski, Isaac is still around becuase he can be, Lydia is the only smart one aparently, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, after 3B, fixing Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Scott attempt to pick up the broken pieces that are left behind of his best friend, Stiles. After Scott quit communicating with Stiles.





	1. Do They Even... Realize I’m Here

I watched them for over a month now more specifically, Scott. After everything that had happened they’d begun to completely ignore me altogether. They hadn’t even said a word to me yet.

I watched them walk down the hall talking to themselves until they stopped to talk to Lydia. Lydia still spoke to me, when she wasn’t being watched by Scott. She had noticed the separation between me and Scoot almost immediately.

I leaned against my locker watching the group out of the corner of my eye, Lydia smiled at me. But stopped quickly by a low growl that would go unnoticed to most.

“Scott, stop growling at me,” I could overhear Lydia say to the True Alpha.

“Lydia you need to stop talking to him. He’s not like us,” Scott said before quickly glancing at Stiles before glaring at Lydia.

“It’s been a month, Scott, have you even talked to the guy? You have to forgive him, he didn’t do anything wrong,” Lydia said quickly. She was always there to defend me.

“He killed Allison,” Scott replied.

“No, he didn’t,” Lydia challenged as her eyes leaped to me for a quick second to see if I was still there. She knew I was hearing all of it. “Scott, it was the Nogitsune. Not Stiles. He had no control of it and he feels terrible about what happens. But you Scott you are too much of a butt to see the truth, you are hurting Stiles, Scott. Every day you abandon him over something he didn’t do.”

For the first time in over a month, Scott looked at me with a face not filled with anger. Those eyes that showed so much emotion, at the moment we're showing at this time, regret. “Oh my god, I have to talk to him,” Scott said before starting to walk in my direction, I quickly walked away avoiding the situation, but deep down I still wasn’t over the thought that Allison’s death wasn’t my fault.

I couldn’t do school today, I quickly ran to the parking lot and started my Jeep before head to my house. I parked in the driveway and made my way up to my room. I laid on my bed watching the red pieces of tape that were stuck to the upright pieces of glass in my room.

__________________

“Scott, hang on,” I said quickly grabbing his forearm stopping him in his tracks. “It’s gonna take a lot more than a simple apology. The last month for him has been a vacation to Hell and back. You are going to have to take it slow.”

“Slow, Lydia. Slow is not a word in my vocabulary,” Scott growled, again for the second time this morning. How the whole school didn’t know about him being a werewolf, with all the growling he does, amazes me.

“Well then someone needs to update your dictionary because it is now,” I said crossing my arms over my chest. “I think you should talk to Derek about how to do this because Stiles doesn’t even consider himself a part of you pack anymore.”

“What! Why?” Scott said astonished. 

“Scott you're the Alpha, and you haven’t talked to him in almost a month. What would you think if your Alpha hadn’t talked to you in a month? Scott, Stiles is broken at the moment. I prevented all the breakage that I could but some still happened. It’s your job to fix this, you’re the one who broke it anyway,” I said before heading to my first class leaving Scott standing there in the hall with an angry Banshee and a broken best friend to think about.

________________________

The whole rest of the day, I never saw the pale boy with speckles that I was looking for. After school, I went to Derek’s loft. I slide open the door to find Isaac watching the TV in a pair of basketball shorts with no shirt on.

“Derek here?” I asked shutting the door behind myself. 

“I think he’s up in his room,” Isaac said not taking his attention off the TV even for a split second.

“Thanks,” I said before climbing up the spiral staircase that stands in the corner of the main room. I walk down the hall and stop in the door frame to Derek’s bedroom.

“Scott, What are you doing here?” Derek says setting his book on his bedside table.

“I need some advice,”I muttered not meeting Derek’s gaze.

“Couldn't get any good Ideas out of Stilinski,” Derek grumbled.

“Actually I need advice about Stiles,” I said ashamed. I tell Derek about everything that has been going on with me and Stiles. He is also informed of the little knowledge I have gained about Stiles's condition from Lydia this morning before school.

“Scott you have messed up big time,” Derek says after I explain the situation.

“Ya, I know. But I was too late to realize it until the damage was done and now it’s my job to fix it according to Lydia,” I say honestly.

“It is,” Derek confirmed.


	2. Do They Even… Notice Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott apologizes to Stiles.

“Stiles,” I heard Lydia call opening the front door of my house, “Are you here?”

“Where else would I be, it’s not like I have any friends,” I yelled climbing down the staircase meeting her at the front door.

Lydia followed me into the living room as we sat on the couch, “Stiles-”

“No Lydia don’t go telling me that it isn’t my fault. Scott hates me, he hasn’t talked to me in a month. You heard what he said today, I’m not part of the pack Lydia. I’m Stiles, I have ADHD. I can’t keep my mouth closed to save my life. Lydia, I’m not a supernatural creature like you guys. I’m human,” I said interrupting Lydia.

“You’re human, but you’re the human who as save our supernatural butts countless times, Stiles. You might be human, but you are as important to this pack as Scott is,” She said smiling.

We sat on the couch talking for another twenty minutes until the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock that hung above the TV. It was way too early for dad to be home, and he had a key anyways. I leaned over the back of the couch watching as Lydia crossed the room and opened the door. 

The person behind the door surprised me, Scott. “Is Stiles here?” He asked.

“Why do you care?” Lydia challenged back. I stood up from the couch and took my place behind Lydia in the door.

“Stiles,” Scott said with emotions and an expression that almost looked sorry.

“Scott,” I replied looking into the dark brown eyes of my maybe best friend, “Why are you here? Haven’t you done enough damage already.” I pulled Lydia out of the doorway and slammed it closed before locking the door.

_________________

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shut you out. I shouldn't have stopped talking to you. I was an idiot too far dug into his own grief to realize that I was hurting my best friend. Stiles, you’re my best friend, I didn’t know it then, but I do now. I need you in my life as much as you need me, the world isn’t right if we aren’t friends,” I said leaning my forehead on the front door of the Stilinski household. I could only hope that Stiles was still on the other side of the door listening to me. “It wasn’t your fault, it never was. You had no idea what was happening. I should have been more aware of what was happening. It was my fault, that Allison died, not yours.”

“It wasn’t your fault Scott,” I looked up from the porch planks to see that Stiles had reopened the door. “I should have told you something was happening, but I was scared.”

“Scared?” I questioned.

“I was scared that you would think something was wrong with me. I had a mummy man inside my head that looked identical to me. Personally, if someone told me that, I would think they were crazy,” Stiles answered leaning against the metal door frame.


End file.
